A night vision, image-intensifying goggle system, such as the AN/PVS-7 Night Vision Goggles (NVG) shown in FIG. 1, utilizes low light-level, image-intensification technology that does not see well in smoke, dust or other obscurants nor does it see well in unlit rooms, underground caverns and other environments where there is insufficient ambient visible light to generate a usable intensified image. As a result, a user, e.g., a combat soldier, of such an image-intensifier (I2) system may be vulnerable in the above environments and may be unable to carry out his or her mission without being subject to undue risk.
Such NVG systems are currently fielded in large numbers to military personnel but lack the ability to generate infrared imagery, also referred to as thermal imagery herein, (e.g., long wave infrared or LWIR) in, for instance, the about 8 to about 14 micron region of electromagnetic radiation spectrum.
By providing a second imaging device, such as a thermal imaging system as an add-on or clip-on to a first imaging device, (e.g., existing fielded image-intensifying night vision gear), a war fighter is benefited by being able to perform missions in dark environments and by having increased situational awareness using both image intensification and thermal imaging technology.
Further, the disclosed invention significantly increases the detection range of common NVG targets (humans, vehicles, etc.) having minimal temperature differences, which detection is only available using imagery in the infrared spectrum.
By providing a thermal imager that is selectively mountable/demountable to existing I2 NVGs, the currently fielded NVGs have a continued future use with improved capability rather than becoming obsolete hardware. In addition, the currently fielded NVG products are easily upgraded using the disclosed invention for a fraction of the development cost of a new fused imaging system that would incorporate integrated image intensified and thermal capability in a single device.